gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children
Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア―ベルトーチカ・チルドレン Kidō Senshi Gandamu Gyakushū no Shā - Berutōchika Chirudoren, 1988) - Is a novel written by Yoshiyuki Tomino and illustrated by Haruhiko Mikimoto. The original modified Hi Streamer storyline proposed by Tomino for the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack movie was rejected and released instead as a novel. While both Beltorchika's Children and the Char's Counterattack movie are based on the same reference material, an Animage novel serial called Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Hi Streamer (April 1987 - May 1988), there are notable differences. Story In U.C. 0093, Char Aznable returns as leader of Neo Zeon, and is determined to drop the asteroid base Axis on Earth. Opposing him is the task-force Londo Bell, led by Amuro Ray and his Gundam. The final battle will take place over the Earth Sphere. Chapters Amuro and Beltorchika Above Quess' Head Aftermath of the Meteorite Together in Space Young Boy and Young Girl Adults From Curiosity Coiled Up Surprise Attack Fire from the Heavens Time to Look Up Rhythm Mother and Child Rainbow of Space Characters ''Londo Bell'' *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Beltorchika Irma *Astonaige Medoz *Meran ''Neo Zeon'' *Char Aznable *Mesuta Mesua *Graves Guss *Quess Paraya *Rezin Schnyder *Lyle ''Others'' *Adenaur Paraya *Hathaway Noa *Cameron Bloom *Mirai Noa *Cheimin Noa Mechanics Londo Bell/Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-89 Jegan *RGZ-91 Re-GZ *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam Vehicles and Support Units *Base Jabber *Clop-class *Ra Cailum-class (Ra Cailum) *Salamis Kai-class Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-04II Nightingale *MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga *NZ-333 α Azieru *RMS-116H Hobby Hizack Vehicles and Support Units *Musaka-class *Rewloola-class (Rewloola) *Shackles Gallery â-Gundam_000a.jpg â-Gundam_000b.jpg â-Gundam_007.jpg â-Gundam_010.jpg â-Gundam_011.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 001.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 004.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 003.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 013.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 015.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 017.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 019.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 021.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 045.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 069.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 095.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 121.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 141.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 169.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 191.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 219.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 245.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 275.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 299.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 327.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children RAW 347.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack cassette book.JPG Plot Differences *The Sazabi is replaced by the Nightingale. *While Amuro's Gundam is still referred to as "ν Gundam" in the text, the illustrations that accompany the novel as drawn by Yutaka Izubuchi are referenced as "Hi-ν" to differentiate that interpretation from the movie and Hi-Streamer rendition and to provide a compliment name for the Nightingale. *The Jagd Doga is replaced with the MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga. *Beltorchika Irma from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam is pregnant with Amuro's child, hinting at a relationship between the two. *Instead of Chan Agi in the RGZ-91 Re-GZ intentionally killing Quess Paraya, pilot of the NZ-333 α Azieru, it is instead Hathaway Noa in a stolen RGM-89 Jegan who accidentally kills Quess. This would prompt Hathaway to join the anti-Federation terrorist group known as Mufti over a decade later as told in the Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash novel. *This version also confirms that both Char Aznable and Amuro Ray were KIA during Axis' descent toward Earth. See Also Manga *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children (Manga)' Sequel *'Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash' Editions *ISBN 978-4-04-410109-1 External links *Beltorchika's Children on MAHQ *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/ccabel.htm